How We Got To Camp
by DracoLover14
Summary: "Everyone knows the story of how our little bro Percy and sis Annabeth got to camp, but you don't know ours." This is based on my story 'Reversed Roles'. You do not have to read 'Reversed Roles' first but if you want, Yay! One-Shot (Two OC's)


**A/N: This was thought I had about Mike and David from my story 'Reversed Roles'. I wanted them to have some what of a story behind them instead of just showing up. You don't have to read 'Reversed Roles' but if you want to great! Anyway, read/review/fav! :D ~DL14**

* * *

Many of you don't know me but my name is Mike Dillon and the idiot beside me is David McDonald. (Shut up, you know it is true and I am not a moron). Anyway, we are the sons of Apollo and are the same age, just don't ask us to explain our family tree, its long and complicated. Everyone knows the story of how our little bro Percy and sis Annabeth got to camp, but you don't know ours. So we are going to tell it. (Yes, you too David and I did not drag you into this.)

* * *

Thankfully, and weirdly David wanted me to say, our mothers are best friends. They have been ever since they were kids. Both of our moms were in the band in middle school and high school and they even took piano lessons together, so I guess that is why our dad was attracted to them, but you know I never asked, David wanted me to tell you to just go with it. So, David and I grew up together in the same small town in Florida. We were even neighbors.

Our life may seem good so far with how we described it but that was while we were still toddlers. You see as we got older strange things started to happen and attention was brought to us and our mothers didn't like it. You see where we are from anything strange was frowned upon unless everyone knew you and was all over you. So, when David was able to sing real well as we entered grade-school, (Don't get embarrassed, it wasn't so bad), everyone thought it was so cool because his mom was so musically inclined also. But, one day we were in the gym for break due to the storm blowing in and he was singing. That wasn't the bad part, one of the bullies who thought that David was an attention seeker, even though we were like ten, decided to scare him. Let's just say David has a pitch that can break glass and bust eardrums. (You're welcome by the way; I could have gone on and explained more).

This was the same day that I noticed my own slightly different amazing self. When I saw what had happened to David I got really mad. So instead of seeing red like most, I saw a bunch of white and gold. Apparently I had somehow messed with the light and nearly blinded the kid. We were stared at for the rest of the day and the principal called our moms. When we got home, man it wasn't pretty. I can only describe my part, because David's story is his own to tell and he has agreed to tell it after I tell mine. Great.

So, when I got home the first thing I noticed was the lack of music. Ever since I could I remember there was music playing, from the time I got up until the time my mom went to sleep you could hear it. So, no music made me tense. I slowly walked through the door as I called out for my mom.

"In the kitchen," She said and I frowned. She was short. She was never short with me, no matter how much trouble I got into. I walked in and took in the blank face as she pointed to the chair across from her. "Sit."

As I did what she said I couldn't help but wonder what I had done.

"Would you like to explain what happened at school?" She asked but the way she said it made it more into a command then anything. I swallowed before I started talking.

"Well, it was a normal day until break. David was singing with this other kid and a bully came up and scared him. I got mad and everything went white and gold. I didn't mean to do anything, I don't even know if it was me." I sunk into my chair at the look she was giving me. I knew her thoughts on reputation. Since she was one of the ones that everyone was all over all the time she cared what people thought her. And sadly that meant they stared at me also.

"You know you aren't supposed to do anything that goes against my image Michael. You know what it would do to me. Do you realize that people are calling me saying that I am a freak now because my freaky son done something with the light? I knew I should have given you up, but I thought I could keep it away from me. You are going to bed without eating. Now get out of my sight before I end up smacking you." She said as I watched tears go down her face but I knew they weren't for me. They were for her stupid reputation. Gods, how could someone like her be a mother? I mean-, (I know, David, I know. Sorry.) Anyway, back on topic. I got up in daze because my mother even though she cared a lot about her reputation she had never treated me this way. Not even when in the dead of night lights had shown up in my room because, yes, I was afraid of the dark. I didn't understand. Just that morning she had told me she loved me. How could one event change everything? Or was it all an act. Thankfully David and I were kind of favorite children of our dad. Apollo, later that night, came to my house before my mom could do something to me and against consequences. He flashed us outside and then went into David's house and carried him out, but I guess before we get too far David should tell his story.

* * *

So, David here. Yeah, so, anyway you already know what happened at school. No need to explain that again so I will start when I first walked into the door of my house. No, sadly, I literally walked into the door. I had tried to turn the knob and since it usually opened I thought it would open but it didn't and I walked into it. So, I grabbed the hidden spare key that was underneath the flower pot underneath the second brink from the wall, (All monsters welcomed here and yes Mike I mean it and you know it), and opened the door. I walked and saw my step-dad and mom sitting in the living room watching TV. Seeing this I was confused as to why the door was locked. They knew I was coming home soon and that I didn't have a key so it didn't make sense.

"Hey mom, Darien, how come the door was locked?" I asked I put my jacket on the hook in the hallway. They turned and glared at me but for what I wasn't sure. So, I took a cautious step towards the stairs.

"Not another step. Come in here since you didn't get the first clue." Darien said and I walked into the living room. Sadly I wish I had just ran back out the door. Before another word was spoken I felt something hit my face. The impact was hard enough to make my face jerk sideways and stumble back a few steps. I turned around, putting a hand against my cheek, and saw Darien standing up with his hand in a fist. My mom was just sitting there. She didn't look at me and she didn't speak. All she did was glare. I looked back Darien when I felt myself be shoved against the wall. (I'm fine Mike. But thanks). I can't decide whether or not to be glad I don't remember what happened next. Glad because I didn't really have to feel what was going on or not just for the fact I was knocked unconscious by my once loveable stepdad who did everything with me. But now since, I am going to take a guess because they never explained before Darien stated hitting me, I ruined their rep by my 'weird' sonic pitch thing and I was a freak that needed to be taught to stay in line.

Thankfully from what Mike has told me our dad came and got us and apparently our dad healed me before he took us to camp. He made sure I was in the infirmary and that Mike had ate before he was summoned back to Olympus. He made sure that we knew he was proud and would always protect us from what he could and that he couldn't have asked for better sons. I got to admit, I got teary eyed at that, (Shut up Mike, you were bawling your eyes out when he left. Don't try to hit me I was just telling the truth).

So anyway, that's how Mike and I got to camp, our mothers were reputation people and our dad cares about us. So, we get defense when people talk bad about our dad, he is awesome. Well anyway, that's our story.

So, yeah.

(That's all you got? Really?)

Mike,

(Yeah?)

Shut up.


End file.
